


Standing Still

by Saturnbear



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical The Vast Content (The Magnus Archives), Gen, House at 105 Hill Top Road (The Magnus Archives), but its the first "completed" scrap of writing Ive had in months so uh, going to be honest here this was for a school assigment, if you look at it hard enough its all a big metaphor for something im sure, mike crew walks around for a while: the thrilling story, posting it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturnbear/pseuds/Saturnbear
Summary: Mike Crew takes a stroll through the House on Hill Top Road.
Kudos: 2





	Standing Still

**Author's Note:**

> As for where this takes place in the timeline: wherever your heart desires
> 
> (Small content warnings for mention of Mike's scars!)

Mike knew the storm was coming before he saw the sky. It was a pinprick in the air, a short buzz in the scarred skin along his veins. Even from within the charred walls of the house he had taken to wandering, he knew the storm was coming, even before the sky did.

The house that sat upon the hill sat motionless. It stood hollow, charred, and held together by spider’s webs and a few rather unfond memories. The incoming clouds would do nothing to touch the inside of the house. The house was of its own, and Mike knew this well. His steps echoed quietly, the wood below him old and living. The house lived, but it did not move. 

Mike made his way forward. The wallpaper peeled and cracked, mended with scuttling bugs, the single moving limb of the house. Dust swept up with each step he took, as the feel of the storm grew from a prick along his veins to the air itself. Mike pressed the house’s door open, and it creaked and yelled under pressure from his hands.

The free, electric air outside took the weight of the house off of Mike’s shoulders. It was a plenty good thing to visit, to check in on. But it was not his house, the house was of its own. Grass sunk and shifted around his shoes, as his feet brought him out of the house, to the foot of the oak. Its bare branches held high, equally singed and ancient. The tree stood still, silhouetted against the clouds. He stood at its roots. The Lichtenberg fractal etched in his skin buzzed, a lovely dull ache. And Mike would sit and watch as the clouds blew in, and he’d stand still as lightning crashed at his feet. And the tree would stand still as it was split in two. And the house would stand motionless through it all.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's curious I DID get full points on the assignment and a nice note so I see this as an absolute win honestly


End file.
